Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Embodiments relate to databases, and in particular to methods and apparatuses providing access to databases that are located remotely in the cloud.
Databases offer a useful way of storing large volumes of data that may be organized into complex data structures. Some scenarios call for end-user tools to access databases directly in order to run analytical queries, without the need for an intermediary (third) application tier.
Such a “two-tier” access mode is beneficial in that it provides additional capabilities (e.g., calculation views, geospatial procedures, stored procedures) that perform advanced data transformations efficiently and powerfully within the database itself. This permits the execution of analytical scenarios, without requiring data post-processing in an application server. These “two-tier” solutions are attractive due to their simplicity and high performance.